


They don't trust me, I don't blame them.

by anime_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, POV Peter Parker, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_fanatic/pseuds/anime_fanatic
Summary: "Do you like the name Peter?"Trust is a very dangerous thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Subject No. 56

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based on the movie Ava  
> also kind of not  
> umm  
> my brother helped a lot

"-farthest any of them have ever gotten"

"No setbacks so far-"

"We can start soon-"

> _"Wake up, Subject 56"_

The vibrations formed a sentence that 56 knew. It knew because they had taught it to be fluent. No one would teach it ASL since it was still an easy way to have contact with outside forces. That was not somethng they wanted.

More of the bright lights, sharp blades and the iron taste it had gotten so used to. Its throat was hoarse from screaming, although it had no recollection of ever screaming. Once the ceiling finally stopped moving, it finally inspected its body. Needles protruded from every pore in its skin. It found a certain stability in the pain, a comfort in the endless silence.

> _"56. You're awake."_

It wasn't a question. Whoever had made the statement wasn't unsure of themselves. They knew, they knew it was awake. They weren't checking for confirmation, and they didn't take disobedience lightly. It sat up. Although when it sat up the needles that were penetrating its skin shifted, that had been a world of pain it had not accounted for. 

Blinding lights.

Sharp pains.

Darkness.

"Put it through to testing room A1-"  
  
  


"-almost fully prepped, ready for experimentation."  
  
  


"First ever test run, expect failures-"  
  


* * *

**_A few hours later_ **

* * *

> _"Subject No. 56 survived experimentation."_

The vibrations sent sharp tingles and cracks up its spine.

> _"Onto ability testing."_

Its back arched from the overstimulation in its muscles.


	2. Project солдат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject No. 4, meeting Project солдат.

It sat in silence, a strange comfort spaced in between the varieties of experiments and ability tests. It knew the rules. Stay silent, don't fight back and do not, under any circumstances, attempt to communicate with the enemy. It had already examined the small machine that its handlers would use to communicate with it. It was a miniture black box that could fit in the palm of its hand. 

It very quickly found trying to describe the vibrations a difficult task. It was as if it were speaking the words but also not, it could almost feel the thought process that went into the words, every shape its lips made to form the words yet it came from a different person. The technology and science behind it was almost impossible to figure out.

> “Subject 56.”

56 snapped to attention, just as it had been taught to do. Back straight, shoulders relaxed and hands behind its back.

> "You will have a sparring partner, starting today. It's name is 4, and you will address it as such."

It gave a short, quick nod in confirmation before its handler led it to '4'. The room it was led to was spacious. It had a high ceiling but blood decorated the walls and floor. Differing in shades from rusty brown to dark red; the smell hit 56 like a train, the mix of old and fresh blood elicited an unpleasant stench. 56 knew better than to openly show its discomfort, however.

Subject 4 had tangled brown hair that reached to its shoulders, it had a bulky figure that towered over 56 easily. 4 had a set jaw and a blank look, but there was an emotion in its eyes. 56 knew not of this emotion, however, it seemed like a complicated emotion. 56 would later come to know the emotion as, rather than a single emotion, a collection of different emotions that swirled and fought for control. Rage, pain and guilt fighting for the forefront on 4's expressionless face.

It had a metal arm with a red star imprinted on the shoulder, 56 did not know, or care, how it came to be that 4 got its metal arm. 

The handler that had led 56 there started to speak, or was already speaking. 56 wasn't sure, he wasn't using the vibrations to speak, so he must have been speaking to 4. 56 learned at a young age that only handlers, scientists and doctors were allowed such things like gender. Weapons, like 56 and 4, were not to be humanised, and as such, were devoid of gender.

The handler left the room, and that is how sparring practice began. 4 would relentlessly beat 56 into the ground, soon, 56 learnt how to fight back against the flurry of movement. It quickly analysed 4's fighting technique. 4 relied mainly on brute strength and speed to win the sparring matches, while 56 leaned heavily towards using the negative space around them to their advantage. After a while, 56 could take 4 down.

It will never forget what 4 said to it the first time it took 4 down.

> "Well done, kid."

It really wished it could forget what followed right after, though.

> "That's how this abomination works, right? I said it correctly?"

4 had a mission the next day.

When it came back, it didn't remember 56. That's ok, though. 56 wasn't ready to get attached anyway. It wasn't sure if it could. In the end 4 was just a weapon, as was 56. Neither of them were supposed to get attached. They were weapons to be used, and then eventually thrown away.

But it still elicited an emotion that ate away at 56's insides.

Then the sparring would begin again, and everything would repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this done  
> I was not having a great time, mentally speaking


End file.
